Happy New Year With You
by ItsGlee
Summary: It's the start of a new year and Rachel Berry has something special planned for her girlfried Quinn. ONESHOT for my winning reviewer Celtic Quill.


_Dress._

Long and strapless. It's white with strips of silver flowing down that really make it pop.

_Hair._

Curled and pinned up together at the back.

_Make-up._

Simple.

Everything was perfect in Rachel's eyes so why is she so worried? Is it because it's New Years Eve? Is it because she's about to go to a major Broadway cast and crew party with the love of her life?

_No._

Rachel new exactly why she was nervous but she couldn't bring herself to even think it because whenever she did a panic rose in her chest.

The bathroom door that connected to the couple's bedroom opened and Rachel gazed at Quinn through her body-length mirror. She was gorgeous, as usual. Hair slightly messy-the way Quinn knew drove Rachel crazy. Her dress came down her chest in a v and was open in the front of her legs but closed off in the back. The off white coloring was decorated with small connecting flowers and a few beads.

"You look amazing," Rachel complimented, turning around.

Quinn smirked and leant up against the door frame, "Thanks. I figured why not get all dolled up, even if it is just a boring work party."

"It's not boring or about work. I told you that you could've gone with Kurt and Blaine to their party. Or even with Santana and Britt to Times Square."

"And miss kissing you the minute that ball hits the ground? I don't think so."

Rachel smiled softly and crossed over to where her girlfriend was standing, "Then stop complaining."

"Are you ready to go?"

Rachel's eyes widened slightly, the panic rising up again. "I'll meet you in the limo? I just have on last thing I want to do and I figure you still need to lock up downstairs." Quinn agreed and pecked Rachel's lips and heading out of there penthouse apartment to the lower levels to lock up.

After Rachel graduated from NYADA when she was twenty-two she moved in with Quinn while she finished up her final year at Yale. The planned on staying there for a while or even going back to Lima to start the lives together, but even though New York was never Quinn's dreams never involved the big city she sensed Rachel missed it. They packed their bags and moved. Rachel got the lead after her first audition and Quinn had no ideas on what to do. A few months later she found this abounded building in a fairly good location and thought of opening a home for teen moms to stay and still go to school and such. It took a lot of time, money, and effort but eventually the home was opened and has been running since then.

XXX

It was around eleven fifty when Rachel excused herself from Quinn- who despite previous allegations was having a blast- to go to the bathroom.

Rachel paced furiously until it was eleven fifty-six and after ten more deep calming breathes she went back to bring Quinn outside on the balcony that over-looked the city.

"What are you doing?" Quinn protested "The balls about to drop."

"I know," Rachel sighed "I love you.

"I love you to but why c-"

Rachel cut her off with an apologetic glance. "Just wait. I love you, Quinn Marie Fabray." Rachel heard the counting back from sixty inside from the party goers and tried to hurry herself up.

_Sixty._

_Fifty-eight._

_Fifty-seven._

"I love your smile, and your eyes. I love when you hug and kiss me and just let me know you love me by doing the littlest things. I love what you're doing for those girls who don't have anyone else to turn to. And I love how we were able to forgive each other even after everything that happened in our past."

_Forty-two._

_Forty-one._

_Forty._

"You moved to New York with me, for me, even though you had no plans whatsoever. I absolutely love you for that even though I would have been just as happy living in Lima forever as long as it was with you."

_Thirty-five._

_Thirty-four._

_Thirty-three._

"It was a few weeks ago when you were taking care of me while I was sick when I realized… When I realized you're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. That is why I'm asking you to marry me," Rachel pulled a box from her clutch and opened it for Quinn to see. When she did a hand instantly flew to her mouth. There were two rings that were thin and silver. It was simple, a diamond in the center with two smaller diamonds beside it. On the inside the words 'I feel pretty..' were engraved in cursive lettering. "Please let's start this new year off being engaged because I want nothing more than to be with you until the day I die."

Quinn was speechless, starring at the rings.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three. _

_Two._

"Yes," she choked out and dove in to kiss Rachel. There was cheering and shouts of 'Happy New Year' in the background but they didn't care because all they wanted in that moment was each other.

XXX

It was exactly a year later when it happened. Both girls planned it together. They were married on the same balcony they were engaged on and sealed the deal with another kiss on minute. The glee club got back together and preformed under request and the night was a perfect balance between both girls' likings. Their honeymoon was to Europe. They spent a week in Paris, four days in Italy, and four days in England. On there last night before they went home they sat out watching the sunset. Quinn twisted there fingers together.

"I love you," she whispered with a smile.

"I love you too."

**XXX **

**Hope you liked it. This is for my ****150th reviewer on 'The Room Next Door' Celtic Quill. Hope you liked this. I've never written Faberry so I wasn't sure. And here are the pictures that I based there looks off of, just remove the spaces that are added before and after each period and after the p in http and after the /**

** static . wetpaint . me/glee/ROOT/photos/310/409SwanSong0553—1301059560719540501 . jpg**

** www . zimbio photos/Dianna+Agron/Premiere+Twentieth+Century+Fox+Glee+3D+Concert/UJLfzLsptmw**


End file.
